My school's script to our play of The Nativity
by AmericanGirlStories
Summary: I play as Mary There is only one funny line...sorry.


**Scene 1:**

**Mary's Home**

**(Mary enters from a side door. Ave Maria starts playing. She walks up to the altar slowly. Once she gets there, she kneels down in a praying fashion. Once the music is over, the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** Narrator come up to the Microphones.)**

**Narrator 1: **In the 6th Month, The angel Gabriel was sent from God, to a town of Galilee, called Nazareth.

**Narrator 2: **To a virgin, betrothed to a man named Joseph, of the house of David and the virgin's name was Mary.

**(Gabriel enters)**

**Gabriel: **Hail! Full of Grace! The Lord is with thee! Do not be afraid, for you have found favor with God, the almighty. Behold, you will conceive in your womb, and bear a son and you shall call him Jesus. He will be great, and will be called the Son of the most high, and the Lord God will give him the throne of David his father, and he will rule over the house of Jacob forever, and of his kingdom will be no end.

**Mary: **How can this be? Since I have no relations with a man?

**Gabriel: **The Holy Spirit will come upon you, and the power of the most high will overshadow you. Therefore the child will be called holy, the son of God. And Behold, Elizabeth, your relative, has also conceived a son in her old age. Nothing is impossible with God.

**(Mary bows down)**

**Mary: **Behold, I am the handmaid of the Lord. May it be done to me according to your will.

**Narrator 1: **And the Angel departed from her.

_From Luke 1_

**(Mary, Gabriel, and the Narrators leave. The Choir sings "Hail Mary (Gentle Woman)")**

**Scene 2:**

**Elizabeth's Home**

**(Narrators 3 and 4 enter. Mary enters through a side door. Elizabeth is on the altar.)**

**Narrator 3: **During those days Mary set out to the hill country in haste to the town of Judah

**Narrator 4: **Where she entered the house of Zechariah.

**Mary: **Elizabeth! Elizabeth!

**(Elizabeth turns around to see Mary standing there.)**

**Elizabeth: **Blessed are you among women, and blessed is the baby in your womb. And how does this happen to me that the mother of my Lord should come to me? For at the moment the sound of your greeting reached my ears, the infant in my womb leaped for joy. Blessed are you who believed that what was spoken to you by the Lord!

**(Elizabeth and Mary leave by exiting from a side door, pretending to go into Elizabeth's home)**

_From Luke 1_

**Scene 3:**

**Elizabeth's home**

**(Narrators 5 and 6 come. Elizabeth sits down with Zechariah right next to her. Elizabeth is holding a baby. A Crowd is around them.)**

**Narrator 5: **When the time arrived for Elizabeth to have her child she gave birth to a son.

**Person 1: **What shall you name this child?

**Elizabeth: **His name is John.

**Person 2: **But there is no one in your family with that name!

**Narrator 6: **Zechariah also wanted to name him John. But he could not speak.

**(Zechariah grabs a paper and writes "His name is John" and show is to the people)**

**Zechariah: **His name is John

**Narrator 5: **Everyone was astonished!

**Narrator 6: **It was a miracle!

**(Everyone exits)**

**(The Choir sings Maranatha) **

**Scene 4:**

**Bethlehem**

**(Narrators 1 and 2 enter. Mary and Joseph come in from a side door. They walk slowly up to a man with a lantern in his hand.)**

**Narrator 1: **In those days a decree went out from Caesar Augustus that the whole world should be enrolled. This was the 1st enrollment.

**Narrator 2: **Joseph went to Bethlehem, because he was of the family of David. But there was no room in the inn.

**Joseph: **Is there any room here?

**Innkeeper: **No, but you can stay in the stable.

**Joseph: **Thank you so much!

**(They follow the Innkeeper.)**

**(Choir sings "O little town of Bethlehem")**

**Scene 5:**

**The wise men's palace**

**(Narrators 3 and 4 come up. The wise men enter from a side door. King Herod is sitting on his throne.)**

**Narrator 3: **Magi had seen the star that was above the stable where Jesus was born.

**Narrator 4: **They wanted to tell King Herod about Jesus.

**King 1: **Master, we just saw the most amazing thing!

**King 2: **A star was in the sky, it was as big as…well…anything really big!

**King 3: **Which means the Messiah we have been waiting for has come!

**(Herod gets up and walks around.)**

**Narrator 3: **Herod was confused.

**Narrator 4: **He didn't want another king around. Then, he got an idea.

**Herod: **Go see him! And when you get there, take him back here. So I may worship him as well.

**King 2: **As you wish.

**(They all leave.)**

**Scene 6:**

**Bethlehem fields**

**(Narrators 5 and 6 come. Shepherds come up to the altar.)**

**Narrator 5: **Now there were shepherds in that same region living in the fields and keeping the night watch over their flock.

**Narrator 6: **And Behold, the angel of the Lord appeared to them and the glory of the Lord shown around them, and they were struck with fear.

**Gabriel: **Do Not be afraid; for behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy. For unto you is born this day a Savior, 'tis Christ the Lord. You will find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes and lying in a manger.

**Narrator 5: **And suddenly there was a multitude of Angels

**(Angels come and join Gabriel)**

**ANGELS: **GLORY TO GOD IN THE HIGHEST AND ON EARTH PEACE TO THOSE ON WHOM HIS FAVOR RESTS.

**(Choir sings "angels we have heard on high")**

**Scene 7:**

**The Stable**

**("Mary did you know?" starts playing and Mary and Joseph walk down the center aisle slowly. Once they get up there, Mary sits down and tries to calm Jesus. Once the Music has ended, Narrators 1 and 2 come up.)**

**Narrator 1: **In that stable, on that cold winter night, she gave birth to her first born son.

**Narrator 2: **And named him Jesus, just as God wanted her to do.

**(Angels form on each side of the center aisle holding candles and shepherds walk up right next to them. Choir sings "What Child is this?" The Angels walk up and form like they were during Scene 6.)**

**Narrator 1: **And then, Shepherds came to worship the child!

**Narrator 2: **And the magi from the east came.

**(Wise men walk up one by one slowly down the middle aisle. Choir sings "We Three Kings." After, they sing "Little Drummer Boy" and the Drummer comes up. Elizabeth, Zechariah, Innkeeper, and the Narrators gather around too. Choir sings "Silent Night" and "Joy to the World")**


End file.
